Superpoderes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur se fue pensando en ello, se fue pensando hasta quemarse la cabeza, el tema era estúpido para un análisis pero aún así lo hacía. Su teoría era simple: Si Alfred tuviera superpoderes sería terrible. Arthur temía sólo a uno específicamente USxUK.


Lo escribí ahorita viendo imágenes de superman, no pregunten X,DDD Yo estoy segura que Arthur teme que Alfred realmente tenga un superpoder, sólo uno. Averígüenlo :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** El pensamiento existencial de Arthur si Alfred fuera un superhéroe: "Si Alfred tuviera superpoderes".

Arthur se despertó pensando en eso aquel día de abril, todo el día pensando en ello sin parar, su mente dando vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo una y otra vez, en ese pensamiento curioso que a veces aterrorizaba su mente, era estúpido, el inglés también se sentía estúpido de la palabra estupidez al pensar semejante cosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

–No quiero un helado, Alfred. –

–¡Los helados son buenos! –

–No lo hagas más difícil, sabes que tengo trabajo que atender en mi casa…–

La verdad Arthur muy en el fondo de su corazón lleno de telarañas quería y deseaba no estar ocupado, pero lo estaba.

De camino a casa Arthur pasó gran parte de su tiempo pensando, pensando mucho a la vez, quizá pensaba tanto que no se dejaba llevar por sus divagantes emociones.

Al terminar todas sus labores se sentó en uno de sus sillones para pensar, como he mencionado antes Arthur era un gran pensador pero lo que llenaba la cabeza del inglés aquel día especialmente era una gran tontería según su misma persona. Trataba sobre una afirmación sobre su cabeza sobre los superhéroes y como el menor no debe de tener jamás nunca habilidades inhumanas.

–Si Alfred tuviera superpoderes me suicido…– dijo en soledad llevando su mano a su mentón pensando.

Esa era una aseveración muy fea, pero Arthur la consideraba, para él sería horrible que Alfred tuviera superpoderes, no tanto si es un superhéroe o algo así en realidad. Tampoco le importaban más incluso muchos de los mencionados superpoderes, invisibilidad, que vuele, boberías de críos eran para el inglés. Arthur sólo no quería que tuviera poderes por una habilidad mística especial.

–Si Alfred leyera mi mente…–

Si Alfred tuviera telepatía sería terrible, si Alfred fuera un superhéroe sería atroz. Esa era sin duda la tesis en la mente de Arthur ese día de abril.

Porque si Alfred tuviera telepatía sabría cosas muy intimas y vergonzosas de él, también sabría con que insultarlo, también sabría cuando quería ofrecerle uno que otro scone, sabría con certeza también cuando su sarcasmo era fingido, pero más importante que todo Alfred se enteraría de algo que jamás se atrevía a confesar el portador de aquellos verdes ojos.

–Si tú Alfred tuvieras telepatía…sabrías que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. –

Por eso Iggy le rogaba a todos los cielos que Alfred nunca tuviera ese superpoder, pero lo que no podía imaginarse el británico es que si fuera el tema diferente y en viceversa, si Arthur Kirkland fuera un superhéroe con la habilidad de leer mentes lo primero que vería al mirar los ojos de Alfred leyendo su cabeza sería algo que jamás se esperaría, no hamburguesas, no Michael Jackson.

"Arthur, te amo", eso sería lo único que leería en la mente de Alfred, porque aunque parezca lo contrario, Alfred también piensa mucho, mucho mucho, piensa en lo mucho que ama a Inglaterra y como decírselo algún día.

Algún día cuando Alfred sea un superhéroe, algún día cuando tenga telepatía, algún día cuando tenga el valor ambos serán muy felices.

FIN.

**N.A:** Si Alfred tuviera telepatía todo se sabría y si Arthur la tuviera también. Si ustedes comentan esta historias le darán a este estúpido hero de nombre Alfred la única habilidad del mundo para saber que su amor si es correspondido, o Arthur claro :3 Ah, Sireno vs Pirata estará listo mañana dentro de lo posible, que viva el amor USxUK! *3*


End file.
